The Game From Hell
by Jayd Hood
Summary: Tohma's being blackmailed. When Shuichi accidentaly hears about it, the price for his silence is Eiri's life. Will Shuichi be able to keep the secret? Or will his big mouth end his lover's life?


Warnings--This story may contain violence, humiliation, and other fun stuff. Please use discretion.

Just for reference--This story is set eight years after the anime. Shuichi is 27, Eiri is 30, Hiro is 27, Suguru is 24, and Tohma is somewhere in his late thirties. Eiri and Shuichi are still a couple, Tohma and Mika are happily married and both accept the relationship between Eiri and Shuichi.

Disclaimer—I do not in any way, shape, or form own the rights to Gravitation. I own the anime and that is all. But I do wish I could have Nittle Grasper's keyboardist. Or Bad Luck's. Either works.

Shuichi was on his way to deliver his latest song to the President of NG Pro. Just outside the president's office, Shuichi froze. A woman's voice filtered through the partially open door. Shuichi crept closer, thinking the woman was Mika, Mr. Seguchi's wife. As he peered through the crack in the door, Shuichi gasped. The woman had her back facing him, her black hair worn long down her back. But that wasn't what surprised him. What made him gasp was the eight inch Bowie knife she held behind her back. Shuichi considered going into the room to help his boss, but thought better of it. _This is Tohma Seguchi. He can handle a crazed woman with a knife. I think._ Shuichi's attention was brought back to the room when the woman started moving around to the other side of the desk and began talking again.

"Do you know what happens to people who make me mad, Tohma?"

The lady repositioned herself behind the president's chair, bringing the knife in front of his throat. Shuichi started getting scared when he saw the president's face. The young singer had never seen the keyboardist lose his composure, let alone wear the look of extreme fear he did now.

"Do you?" The lady continued, unaware of the eavesdropper. "Horrible things happen to people who make me mad. Do you remember what I did to your precious brother-in-law? Eiri?"

Shuichi's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his boyfriends name. Tohma's eye's grew angry.

"Leave Eiri out of this. He has nothing to do with us." The fear and anger were evident in the blonde man's voice. "I'll pay you your money, just leave my family alone."

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll do as you ask. However, If the agreed upon payment does not arrive at the specified time," The woman leaned in close to Tohma's ear. Shuichi leaned closer to the door to hear her. "You may find your family missing a person or two. And if you tell anyone about our little arrangement, the same conditions apply."

Tohma gulped visibly and nodded.

"I understand."

Shuichi lost his balance and fell into the door, swinging it wide open. The rooms occupants turned at the noise. Shuichi tried to pick himself up and flee the room, but was stopped when a hand caught the back of his shirt and twisted, effectively cutting off his air supply. The hand dragged him further into the office. The door closing and locking behind him.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? A spy perhaps?" Shuichi shook his head. "No? A peeping tom?" Shuichi shook his head even harder. "Than what pray tell are you?" The woman's hand tightened in Shuichi's shirt.

"He's a vocalist for one of the bands under contract here." Tohma explained.

"I see." The lady released Shuichi's shirt, throwing him to the ground in the process. "What is your name boy?" When Shuichi didn't answer, she kicked him in the ribs. "I asked you for your name!"

"Shu…Shuichi…Shindou" Shuichi coughed out between gasps of air.

"Shuichi Shindou? The vocalist for Bad Luck?" Shuichi nodded slightly. "So you're Eiri Uesugi's lover, isn't that right?" Shuichi froze, terror gripping his heart. "I'll take your silence to mean I'm correct in my assumption. You've stumbled in at a very bad time my dear Mr. Shindou. You've heard things not for your ears. Whatever should I do with you?" The woman began circling Shuichi like a hawk circling a mouse before striking.

"You promised you would leave family out of this." Tohma stood and placed his hands on his desk. "Shindou is my brother-in-law's lover, and as such, technically family."

"I said I would leave them alone as long as no one found out. This young man has heard us talking. He must face a punishment." The woman bent down and grabbed Shuichi's chin, forcing it up roughly, bringing his eyes to meet hers. "If you ever tell anyone about what you have seen and heard today, you little lover will be moving to a new home. In a burial ground. Do you understand?" Shuichi nodded as well as he could with his face tilted at that angle. "Excellent. Good day gentleman. I look forward to doing business with you in the future." The woman unlocked the office door, and left.

Tohma dropped into his chair and began rubbing his temples. Shuichi sat up and rubbed his raw throat. The silence between the two men lasted for what seemed like an eternity. Tohma spoke first.

"I am terribly sorry Shindou. I didn't mean to get you involved in this."

"..."

"She's serious you know." Shuichi looked up at his boss confused. "If you or I tell anyone about this, Eiri and Mika will suffer."

"Why is she doing this?" Shuichi scratched his head in thought. "What could she possibly have to hold over _**your**_ head?"

"More than I care to divulge. Even Mika doesn't know about it."

"I see. Well, whatever it is, I won't tell anyone about her. I promise."

"I appreciate it Shindou. I could never forgive myself if anything bad happened to Eiri or Mika."

Before either man could speak again, the office door opened emitting a very scared Hiro half dragging, half carrying a very dazed Suguru.

"What on earth?" Tohma leapt from his chair and rushed to his cousin's side.

Hiro laid the keyboardist on the office floor. Shuichi and Tohma knelt next to Hiro.

"What happened to him?" Tohma asked while Shuichi tried to snap the younger man out of his daze.

"Some crazy woman came into the recording studio and threw him to the floor. She started kicking him. It was sickening. He kept asking over and over for her to stop but she just smiled at him and hit harder. When she finally stopped, I went over to him and tried to calm him down, but he wouldn't respond. All he said was 'I have to tell Tohma', so I brought him here."

Suguru gasped and began shaking violently. Tohma pushed Shuichi aside gently, and pulled his cousin into his arms, holding him tightly.

"She tried to...She tried to...

Shuichi crawled over to the other side of his friend and began gently massaging his injured hands, while Tohma tried to calm the crying youth. Suguru gradually began to calm down under his friend's and family's ministrations. Once Suguru's breathing had slowed to that of sleep, Tohma lifted his cousin and stood. Hiro and Shuichi followed suit. Tohma turned towards Hiro and placed Suguru in the guitarists arms.

"Take him downstairs and put him in my car. I'll call the hospital and tell them we're on our way." Tohma handed Hiro a set of keys, indicating which was the key to the car. Hiro accepted the keys and hurried out of the office. "That was just a warning, Shuichi. If anything else goes wrong, she won't stop at mere injuries. She'll kill them."

Shuichi placed his hand on the president's shoulder and smiled at him when he looked up.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to Eiri, Mika, Suguru, or anyone else anymore than you do Mr. Seguchi. I'll keep my promise."

Shuichi gave the blonde one last smile before disappearing out the door after Hiro. Tohma dropped to his knees, his shoulders shaking visibly.


End file.
